(a) Field
A maleimide-based compound, a composition including the maleimide-based compound for forming a board, and a board fabricated using the same are provided.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as computers, semiconductor devices, displays, and communication devices typically include printed electronic circuit boards, also referred to herein simply as “boards”. A printed electronic circuit board may include a wire for transferring signals (also referred to as “signal lines”), an insulation layer or layers for preventing a short circuit between wires, a switching element, and other elements.
A printed electronic circuit may be formed into a thin film to provide increased performance in some electronic devices, and may also be formed to have a very small size to allow the printed electronic circuit to fit into a small package, such as in handheld devices (e.g., cell phones, personal digital assistants, and the like). In this way, various performance factors compatible with the needs of the consumer and packaging and performance requirements should be taken into consideration in the design of a printed electronic circuit board.